Easier to run
by Child of the Silvery Moon
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are not like most people. They are different in so many ways. When they met, they help each other. Will they fall into love or become enimies?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yes i know i deleted the Lone Worrior and GanGsta luve... but those were 2 stories i couldn't work with .... neways here is a new story... i hope you like it  
  
InuYasha: Yeah she wrote it on paper while crying Red Skyies:-hits inu- Cierra La Voca you punta not one needs to know that InuYasha:weakling Red skyies: fuck you inuyasha a week into school and it has been hell... i've been called a poser, loser, freak, weirdo and anything else that comes to mind.... then i came close to kicking someguys ass.... so shut up. InuYasha: shur buddy Red Skyies: Shut up inuyasha and do the freekin disclaimer InuYahsa: Okay...Red Skyies Doesn't own the original InuYasha characters, but she owns anyone else.  
Red Skyies: Thanks InuYasha -huggles-  
InuYahsa:-sighs- yeha your welcome  
  
Chapter one- Life  
  
Kagome sat huddled on her bed. As hot tears of pain, hate, and confussion rolled down her cheacks, the wind from her open window caressed her cheacks. In the back ground you could hear 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park playing.  
  
It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see Wounds so deep they never show they never go away Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
She did wish she could take all the shame her mother had claimed she had made to the grave.She was tired fighting with her mother about being different and of what she was.At school she was classified as a loner,loser,gothic,poser,ect.  
  
-Flashback-  
"Kagome why can't you be more like all the girls at your school? You know nice and happy, not dressed like a punk with no family for once?" Her mom asked with pain and hate in her cvoice.  
  
"I can't be like everyone else mom! Why in the fuck can't you accept I'll never be just like you want me to be?!" She yelled at her mom. Little did they know that Sota was watching this with tears in his eyes. His mom and sister never use to fight till their dad died and Kagome started to act different. No, they had been a happy family until then.  
  
Her mom hit her across the face "Don't you ever take that tone with me you little ungrateful brat!" Kagome grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.  
  
"Kagome you can't leave. We are not done talking!" HEr mom yelled after her from the dinning room." Kagome whipped around. "You may not be done but I am." with a whisper so only Sota could hear "Sometimes its just easier to run."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Kagome had drivin a long time until she came to her sences. She had stoped at Sango's house and cried while telling her what had happened. Sango tried to sooth out Kagome's pain. Sango herself knowing what kagome was going through, until she ran away from her home and started to take care of herself.  
  
Kagome had left around & and arrived home to find it empty. They had all gone out to eat, leaving Kagome alone to think. Kagome went up to her room to listin to 'Earsier to Run' and cry, like she was now.  
  
-InuYasha-  
  
Inuyahsa laied on hos bed listing to 'Don't Stay' by Linkin Park. He sighed as he thought about tommorow, he would start a new school and probly end up getting kicked out like the last 6 for fighting. The only good thing was that Miroku would be going to.  
  
He thought for a little longer when his mind drifted to his life. He hated it, both his parents were dead. He was forced to live with his older brother Sesshomaru, until he was 18, which was in about a month. He knew that then and only then he could leave this hell hole and go live in a place that he had bought and made homie.  
  
Him and Miroku had been working on it for a while. They both couldn't wait to live there. Miroku was there already seeing as he was a run away with no objective in life exsept to become better then his drug atic parents.  
  
Sesshomaru walked in "InuYasha me and Kagura are going out, behave or I'll kick your ass." InuYasha nodded "Okay, come home when ever." Sesshomaru left and slamed the door behind him, with a growl.  
  
As midnight struck sleep finally pulled InuYasha into sleep.  
  
-Kagome-  
  
As midnight struck sleep finally grasped Kagome.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it i will try and update asap but i have started school and i have homework and ppl to put up with... but i will try and update!! 


	2. First Meeting

Red Skyies: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that i haven't updated in a while i'll try harder really but i have had sum family problems!!!! don't ask. well anyways i hope you like this one! i have an iea for a new inu story to come out sometime around halloween to put us in the mood lol InuYasha: Really?? family problems? why don't you be like me and live with no really care in the world and never let any human get close to you?  
Red Skyies: i am working on the not letting humans get close to me but other then that i can't really do anything about it!  
InuYasha:okay.  
Red Skyies: do the disclaimer PLEASE -puppy eyes-  
Inuyasha- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH you puppy eyes look evil!! Red Skyies DOESN'T own any of the original characters, just this story prompt and the other characters that are not in the tv show. Red Skyies: ROCK ON!  
InuYasha: why would we want to put a rock on?  
Red Skyies:...... o.o ITS AN EXPRESSION... reads on thins will take 4 EVA  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Easier to Run- Chapter Two- First Meeting  
  
Kagome woke up with a start as her alarm clock went off. it read 7:20 am. "SHIT! i'm going to be late!"  
  
Kagome ran around the room getting ready. She had on a Red shirt with black letters reading "Want my number? call... 1-800-KISS MY ASS!", baggy black jeans. Her make-up consisted of Black eye liner,red eyes shadow, and shimery silver kinda color lip stick. In her hair she had red tips to set the outfit off.  
  
She ran out her front door without a word to anyone. she quickly ran to school trying to get to class on time.  
  
As she ran into the building she ran into someone. "Watch were your going wrench!"  
  
Kagome sighed a new name to her list of names to be caled at this school. "What ever MOVE i'm going to be late and i don't need you holding me up you ass hole!!" she shoved InuYasha aside and ran to her locker.  
  
She begain to pull out her books when all of the suddent her locker was slmaed shut. She looked up to see InuYasha standing there. "what do you want?" He pulled her close and gave her a deep loving kiss.  
  
Kagome pulled away "What the fuck?!..... ummmmm I REALLY have to get to math now see you later!" Kagome ran to math just making it as the bell rang.  
  
"Glade to see that you decided to join us Kagome." Kagome looked up to see the tacher standing at the board getting read to call row.  
  
"Yes Ms. Kaede-sensi. I am sorry but i got up late this morning." Kaede nodded "Take you seat child."  
  
Kagome walked to her desk, the last seat in the very coner of the room. As she walked over she heard people call "Poser, Loser, freek, death child, ect."  
  
As Kagome took her seat the class room door opened up and a young man walked in. Kagome relized it was the same guy who had kissed her at her locker and and she had ran into this morning on her wa to her locker.  
  
"Class this is InuYasha Tashio. He has moved here from New York, New york. That I belive is in America. Lets welcome him." some ofthe people clapped.  
  
Kagome finally relized that InuYasha was wearing a muscle tight shirt with a balck button up shirt with flames on the bottom. baggy balck pants, and a black hat.  
  
'Wow he's HOT!!... really muscular..... WAIT HOLD UP HOLD UP!!! What am I thinking? GOD!!!! and probly all over that stupid kiss!!'  
  
"Kagome!! Kaogme!!! KAGOME!!!! WOULD YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION AND RAISE YOUR HAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome snapped out of it and raised her hand  
  
"Sorry sensi." the whole class snickered. InuYasha smiled at her and walked to sit next to her. "Hi I'm Inuyasha." Kagome rolled her eyes "Ya I know... I'm Kagome Higurashi. why did you kiss me earlier?"

InuYasha smirked "So do you really want me to kiss you ass?" Kagomes face turned red as she hissed to him "hentai!"  
  
As Kagome said it the person in from of her turned around and spilled poweraid all over her head.  
  
"KIKYO YOUR WHORE!!!!! MET ME AFTER SCHOOL IN THE FRONT AND WE CAN FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!" Kikyo giggled "Okay lil freek!!"  
  
red skyies: -yawn- there you go.... inuyasha carry me to my mommy's room so i can get some sleep or watch anime?  
inuyasha: Feh okay.  
Red skyies: okay... i'll update the other story later!!  
  
l l l l l V  
  
REVIEW!!


	3. Hidden Words, Hidden Person

A/N: i know i havn't updated this story like 4eva but thats b/c i decided i could only write 4 this story when i am in the mood i am in. 

So here goes!

--------------------------------------

Easier to Run -Chapter Three- Hiden words

Kagome stood in front of the school with kikyo in front of her. "Well Kikyo you choose you can back down if you want."

Kikyo gave a high shrilled laugh "I don't think so you little freek. I will show you once and for all what it means to be different in this school."

Kagome took a fighting stans as the whole school encircled them. "Kikyo I'm gunna make you wished you never pissed me the fuck off. You know nothing but what your dad's money can show you."

Kagome and Kikyo began to fight as you heard the whole school chanting "Fight, Fight"

With one swing Kikyo was flat on her back, and Kagome walking away with death in her eyes.

---------------------------------------------

Kagome kept walking without thinking of where she was going and at that moment she didn't care.

She hated life, she hated how it made her feel. After about 20 mins of walking around she came to her favorite tree in the park.

She sat down and pulled out her poetry journal and began to write in it.

(A/N: these two poems are my original work! don't belive me look me up Spaugy, Heather at its there. i have more but those are the only one's i've put up.)

My Own Little World

I sit in a dark corner in my own little world There is no one but me Everyone seems to think they understand Everyone thinks they can see under my fake smiles and laugh But no one understands me I'm in my own world lost to all reality When I wake it all comes back to me Everyones face Everyones thoughts Everyone trys to help and fix what is not broken I sit in a dark corner in my own little world with only me

She felt a little better after she had written something to help her feelings. she turned to another page, and paused.

She sat and closed her eyes and thought of everything in her life. She thought of the new guy who she met at school today. How he seemed to bring the worst, yet best out in her.

'Oh Kami, why am I thinking about him?'

'Because you like him!'

'WHAT THE FUCK! WHO ARE YOU!?'

'I'm the voice inside your head that you've been ignoring since the day you were born!'

'GOOD WELL I'M IGNORING YOU AGAIN!'

Kagome turned back to her journal and began to write.

Pulling me out

I don't know what to do anymore I'm lost and confussed Your the only one who can pull open my shell Your the only one who can pull me into the open I couldn't tell you why I feel this way I couldn't tell you why I'm broken inside No place to go to dry my eyes No place to hide, I'm lost inside I don't know why I am like this But now I have a place in this world And its thanks to you.

Kagome stared at her journal. slowly she closed her eyes and tilted her head back towards the sky. Slowly her tears began to fall to the ground below. At that moment she didn't care.

When she was done crying she whipped her tears and wrote a short poem.

Tears were never ment to be showin to the world... so why do I show mine?   
----------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha had been all over the park, looking for Kagome. He saw her stalk off after the fight.

As much as he hated to admit it, he had feelings for the most hated gothic girl in school. Finally he saw her sitting under a big Oak tree crying. He walked closer and jumped up on a branch above her head. He started to read what she had written when he relized that there was more to her then people normally saw.

A/N: oh yeah! that is better wouldn't you agree?! well g2g 'm now ready to kill some one! I HATE MY BROTHER!


	4. Help! A new beggining

Red Skyies: i'm changing the summery... some reason now that i think about it, it doesn't fit in with the story so forget that lol

InuYasha: Yea now lets just get on with the story i like where this is going so far!

Red skyies: -.-' riiiiiiiiight well here ya go.

* * *

Easier to Run- Chapter 4- HELP! a new start

Kagome stood up and began to walk home. She looked at her watch and saw it was getting late. 'God I'm not going to get home in time for supper, maybe I should take the back alley... but then again its not safe. You know what forget it I'm taking the alley.'

InuYasha fallowed Kagome silently from one building to the next. He wanted to make sure she got home safe, he knew that the streets weren't safe for young, attractive, annoying, and innocent womon. 'WAIT! What the hell am I thinking? attractive! oh god whats wrong with me?'

Kagome tripped in the middle of the alley, on something unseen. "Ouch! That fucking hurt! Damn I ripped my pants... well they look better I ..." Kagome stopped talking to herself. There was someone or something else in the alley.

"Well look at what we got here boys, a human girl. The one to kill her gets to eat her." Kagome stared at the snake yuoki (sp? can't think lol) with wide eyes. "Why... why would you want to eat me? I'm nothing but skin and bones, and I tast horrible.

The snake youki moved in closer ready to attack. Kagome let out a peircing scream that cut into the night like a knife.

InuYasha knew he couldn't just let her die, he had to do something. He jumped down and landed on his feet. "What do you think you guys are doing? If I'm not mistaken, this young lady wasn't bothering you one bit."

The demons hissed and bared their fangs. "We don't care, we just want to eat her! Now move you half breed and we won't hurt you... much."

InuYasha smiled and got ready to attack. "You picked the WRONG day to mess with me. Iron Reiver soul stealer" (is that right?) One after another fell to the ground with blood oozing from every wound.

InuYasha turned around just in time, to catch Kagome as she fainted from shock. InuYasha was about to take her home, when he relized that he didn't know where she lived. 'I'll take her home and when she wakes up, she can go home. Thank god its Friday.'

InuYasha walked into the house cheaking to see if Sesshomaru was home. "Bastard must be out with Kagura." InuYasha carried Kagome up to his room, and laid her on his bed.

He went to the closet and got himself and Kagome some clean clothes. He found some sweats and a shirt that was to small for him. '... how the hell am I going to... oh hell I'll do it, so she doesn't get sick.'

InuYasha changed, and began to change Kagome.( . perves! she's keeping her undergarments GOD!) 'She owes me 2 favores now.' When he was done, he put their clothes in the washer, he went to the kitchen for Ramen.

Kagome's eyes opened 'Where am I? What happend? OH NO! The demons!' Kagome sniffed the air "FOOD!" she got up and fallowed the smell with her nose. "UMM... InuYasha? wait... is this your house?"

InuYasha looked up. "Hey Kagome... ya this is my house. I brought you here because I didn't know where you lived and you passed out." Kagome blushed "Oh... and these clothes"

InuYasha smiled you were wet from all the water in the alley and you would have gotten sick, so I put some of my old clothes on you." Kagome blushed deeper, and InuYasha noticed "I didn't see anything." Kagome smiled "Um thanks InuYasha. Do you live here alone?"

InuYasha shook his head. "Nope I live with my brother. I plan to move out soon. I got a place already, my best firend Miroku is staying there." Kagome smiled "Lucky you... I still have a few months left."

InuYasha smiled "Well when that comes you can crash with me. Hungery" Kagome smiled but before she could answer her stomach gave a loud growl.

InuYasha gave a big laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on we'll eat in my room." Kagome fallowed him back to his room.

They finished and watched tv. InuYasha was about to ask Kagome if she wanted to call her mother when he noticed she was sound asleep. He kissed her forhead, turned off the tv and laid next to her. "Night Kagome..."

* * *

Red Skyies: WEEEEE! -sniffs air- i love the smell of new chappies... or its just that i'm hungey -laughs-

InuYasha: women you scare me... lets go i'm hungery and sleepy now

Red Skyies: me to! -leaves with inuyasha-


End file.
